New York State Department of Health/Health Research, Inc. (NYSDOH/HRI) is submitting this proposal to serve as the Part III:STD/HIV Partner Services and Program Support Training Center (PTC) for the Eastern Quadrant. The University at Albany, School of Public Health joins as a training partner bringing state-of-the-art research findings to the development of STD/HIV education and training. Numerous additional collaborators are also involved, as described throughout the application, and reflected in letters of support (see Appendix B). These collaborators include other regional and national PTCs, other types of training centers (e.g., AIDS Education Training Network (AETC), Regional Training Centers (RTC), Addiction Technology Transfer Centers (ATTC), Public Health Training Centers (PHTC), and others involved in STD/HIV prevention services and training (e.g., state and jurisdiction program areas.) Dr. F. Bruce Coles, Director of the NYSDOH Bureau of STD Control, serves as the PTC Director and Ms. SueAnne Payette, PTC Coordinator, serves as the designated Partner Services Training Director (as defined in the Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA)) for this grant. Ms. Teri Dehm, Director of Sponsored Programs at Health Research, Inc., serves as the business and administrative contact for this application. Over the past eleven years (since 1995) the NYS Prevention Training Center (NYS PTC) Part Ill Partner Counseling Training staff has provided standardized partner counseling training and additional program support courses for STD and HIV prevention programs.nationally in collaboration with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), Training and Health Communications Branch (THCB). In the next year, the NYS PTC proposes to meet the following training objectives: 1. By the end of the budget year, the NYS PTC will have offered a minimum of 400 hours of standardized partner services training. The training will consist of 25% experiential skillsbuilding sessions. 2. By the end of the budget year, the NYS PTC will have offered a minimum of 100 hours of support services training. The training will consist of 25% experiential skills-building sessions. 3. By the end of the budget year, the NYS PTC will have developed and piloted a draft curriculum for a new course on Social Network and Cluster Analysis. Three additional training objectives related to data and evaluation are included in the Training Objectives section. A detailed training plan is presented, based on recent needs assessments (see section 3), and reflecting CDC policies and guidelines. A projected course calendar and proposed training sites, accessible to all in the Eastern Quadrant, is included. Additional national, Eastern Quadrant and sub-region collaborations are proposed, each with training activities attached. An extensive training evaluation plan is included in the application. This includes maintenance of a student registration database and quarterly submission of data to CDC, and short-term and medium-term evaluation processes for NYS PTC courses.